With higher integration and microminiaturization of memories or the like, microminiaturization of multilayer wiring in a chip is also on demand. It is predicted that a state-of-the-art flash memory would open a realm of a half pitch of 10 nm or less around 2020. Meanwhile, resistivity of metal wiring such as Cu presently in use is radically increasing along with microminiaturization thereof due to increasing inelastic scattering, thus approaching the limit of the material. Contrary to this, it has been reported that nanocarbon materials represented by graphene or carbon nanotube (CNT) have remarkably long mean free path or high mobility even in a micro-region as compared to metals and thus nanocarbon materials are expected as next-generation micro-wiring materials. Especially, graphene has a possibility that wiring with a fine width can be formed by a lithography process having compatibility with the existing large scale integration (LSI) process. Therefore, development of integrated wiring with a fine width has been accelerated based on multilayer graphene by chemical vapor deposition (CVD).